


Hold me tonight and the nights after that

by The_Big_Oof



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Sharing a Bed, Useless Gays, post vol. 7 ep3, the bees!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Big_Oof/pseuds/The_Big_Oof
Summary: Neither Blake nor Yang can sleep, and both get the idea to stay with each other for the night.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	Hold me tonight and the nights after that

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best piece of work cuz it’s low-key rushed but have it anyway 
> 
> (Takes place after volume 7 episode 3)

There was no denying it, Atlas Academy was much more elegant than Beacon ever was with its bigger classrooms, training Halls and multiple cafeterias, not to mention the dorms.

Now, each student got their own room with a queen sized bed, bathroom, and a large desk pushed up against the wall besides a window with a view of the surrounding buildings, it truly was a luxury.

Currently, Team RWBY were gathered in Ruby’s dorm, there was more than enough space for everyone to fit, probably even more than what they had in their shared room back at Beacon.

The sun was beginning to set, giving the clouds a burning orange hue as rays of light filtered through the panes of glass and onto the glossy floor.

“This place really is amazing,” Gleamed the youngest of the four.

“I suppose,” Agreed Weiss, before she turned to face her faunus friend, “What about you, Blake? What do you think of-“ The ex heiress cut herself off when she noticed that the girl she was talking to wasn’t listening, but instead gazing off at something, or rather, someone.

Weiss followed her line of sight to none other than Yang, who was sat on the window sill and looking out at the sky while absently playing with the ends of her hair.

“Umm Blake?” The Schnee spoke again, this time catching the aforementioned girl’s attention.

Blake quickly spun around to face the shorter one, “Oh, sorry I was just looking at... the sun set,” she lied.

Weiss raised an amused brow, “It is rather _golden_ today, isn’t it?”

The faunus smiled as her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, “It’s beautiful.”

The blue eyed girl knowingly smirked at the fact that neither of them were talking about the actual sun set, and it was at that moment that Yang jumped to her feet from her place on the window sill, causing everyone to look at her.

“I’m going back to my room,” Stated the blonde, “It’s getting late, so I’ll see y’all tomorrow.”

“Wait,” Blake also got up too her feet, but regretted it as soon as her amber eyes locked with Yangs lilac ones, “I’m going back as well,” she spluttered.

“Bye you two,” Ruby waved off as she watched her friends exit the room.

Their rooms weren’t far apart from one another’s which Blake was slightly grateful for due to the fact that the walk there was spent in awkward silence.Eventually, the two were at Blake’s dorm where the faunus opened the door and stood in the door way facing her partner.

“I’ll uhh... see you mornin’” Said Yang, beginning to walk away, “Night..”

She was about to leave but Blake once again called after her, “Actually...” She began, avoiding eye contact, “Could you stay with me a little longer? There’s still a while till sundown, and I could do with the company...”

It took Yang a moment to process what she had just ask but as soon as she did she, smiled with a small nod before Blake stepped aside to let her enter.

The faunus took a seat on her bed and patted the space next to her, gesturing for Yang to sit beside her.

And so the two sat there, still and stiff with their backs pressed against the headboard and quite a bit of space between them.

The silence fortunately didn’t last long as Yang spoke up, “You were... Really great out there today,” she said with a fond gaze in her eyes, “To be honest, I was quite worried when they sent you through the tunnel alone...”

“What, did you think I wouldn’t be able to defend myself?” Blake suddenly asked.

“N-no it’s not that at all!” The blonde panicked, “You’re extremely strong! A-and you can do all those cool things w-with your semblance and-!” Yang stopped herself when she heard a soft chuckle come from her partner.

“Relax I was only joking,” Stated Blake before returning the compliment, “You were also really good out there today, too.”

The silence was back again but this time it wasn’t awkward, it was comfortable.

After a minute or two Blake asked, “Do you really like my hair?”

The question caught Yang off guard but she soon responded, “Yeah of course, you’re beautiful... I mean _it’s_ beautiful! The hair. Not that you’re not beautiful or anything, you’re gorgeous I was just referring to the hair!”

The shorter one once again laughed, shuffling closer and resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder.

The conversation started to pick up and they continued to talk, laugh and tell jokes for a couple of hours with the occasional flirting until it became dark outside and the moon reflected brightly in the pitch black sky.

“I should probably go now,” Said Yang as she reluctantly removed herself from Blake, “I’m pretty tired so... g’night.”

Blake tried to hide the small frown on her face, already missing the warmth of the taller one, “Me too, good night.”

But Yang still stood there for longer than necessary, bottom lip between her teeth- she wanted to say something- _do_ something, but she refrained and left to go to her own room.

As soon as she was gone, Blake felt lonely, she felt scared, she hated being away from Yang.

Nevertheless, she got ready for bed but could already tell that there was no point in sleeping, so she pulled her knees up to her chest, sitting in silence.

When the blonde returned to her dorm, she got a quick shower, changed into some more comfortable clothes, which were hard to fined having being buried under all of the blood stained pieces of clothing, they didn’t really have much time to relax before coming to Atlas, and sleeping in combat gear felt safer, then tried to dry her hair with a towel, but gave up after five minutes and flopped onto the soft bed.

Yang tossed and turned under the silky sheets that practically consumed her body. Her thoughts were filled with one person and one person only.

Blake...

She was only one room away, but that thought did nothing to calm her nerves until she eventually sat up, eyes fixed on the door in front of her.

Yang debated it in her mind and she decided that she couldn’t take it much longer and so she got out of bed, crept up to the door and opened it only to be face to face with the girl that filled her thoughts.

Blake was standing in front of her, hand raised and clenched in a fist as if she was about to knock on the door Yang had just opened.

They were both extremely shocked and the faunus spoke first, “I Umm I...” She stuttered.

“Can’t sleep?” The taller one asked to which Blake nodded “Do you wanna... maybe... sleep with me? You don’t have to but I thought-“

“Yes,” Her reply came out embarrassingly fast that it even caught Yang by surprise.

Blake hesitantly stepped forward into the room and took a look at her surroundings, it had the same things that her own room had just with a slightly different layout.

Yang once again clambered under the bed covers, lifting them up, beckoning for Blake to join her which the faunus gingerly did, fearing that if she made one wrong move, the blonde would kick her out.

The two of them just lay there on their backs facing the high ceiling in silence. They didn’t need to speak due to the fact that they were going to sleep, yet Blake felt the urge to talk and clear her mind.

However, as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, she was interrupted when she felt Yang’s fingers intertwine with her own. It was only a small gesture but Blake felt her heart rate increase massively at the sensation it sent up her arm.

They stayed like that for a while until Yang turned to lay on her side and Blake copied, feeling grateful for her ability to see in the dark as she was able to still look at the beautiful smile plastered on the blonde’s face, she was also grateful that Yang did not possess the same abilities, as Blake knew she was grinning like an idiot at this moment in time.

The shorter one flinched slightly when Yang cupped one of her cheeks, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face, but soon melted into the touch, closing her eyes feeling like she could fall into a deep sleep.

However her eyes snapped back open when she felt something warm press against her lips and saw that Yang had kissed her. It sent a pleasant chill down her spine but as soon as it started, it was over as Yang abruptly pulled back.

“Sorry! I don’t know what just came over me!” The blonde was panicking so much that she probably could attract a whole stampede of Grimm, “I-it’s just th-that you were-“

It was now Blake’s turn to kiss her out of the blue, but unlike Yang, she prolonged it and, it deepened once the taller one returned the action, wrapping her arms around her partner and pulling her in as close as possible.

They pulled back, panting, and pressed their foreheads against one another’s while Yang traced invisible shapes on the small of Blake’s back in a comforting way.

The two fell asleep in each other’s arms wanting the moment to last forever.


End file.
